


But I'm Not Supposed To Love You

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Day Dreaming, F/M, I Love These Two Cinnamon Rolls So Much, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reading, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prequel to "The Wells Who Loved Me" when Harry finally confesses his feelings to Tess after all this time. But he can't love her. He's not supposed to, and it puts Tess slightly on the spot.





	But I'm Not Supposed To Love You

This was all they needed really. No buildings, no work to do. Just sitting under the leaves of a silver birch tree, staring into the warm, golden skies of what was their Earth 1, and Earth 2 to those Harry would one day work with.  
They had finished reading their books a long while ago. But they didn’t go home, they just sat there beside each other, lost in thought, somewhere else completely.  
Tess felt a lingering sheet of fabric settle upon her back. A jacket, leant to her by none other than Harrison Wells.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, comfortingly smiling at him.  
Harry just shrugged “I just thought- you looked… cold”   
“Cold?” she inquired, as she budged up closer to him to adjust half of the jacket over his back, wrapping them both together restfully.

There was a long silence. Too long. 

A silence that had whisked their minds away once again, before settling them back to reality.

“Tess, I love you”  
They were both quite surprised that Harry just said that. He usually wasn’t comfortable with this kind of ‘open’ stuff.  
Tess skeptically bit her lip and thought for a moment, avoiding his eyes  
“I appreciate your affinity, Harrison Wells…” she began “but I know you don’t mean it”  
“Do you love me?”   
Her staggered expression met his eyes for a moment, before quickly looking away.   
Tess almost innocently stared into the sky, avoiding the moment that she would finally have to answer.  
If only he understood.   
This was going to change what they had,  
“Sorry,” Harry muttered. “But we’re still friends, right? Even if-”  
The whole process of Tess grabbing his shoulder and yanking him to face her whisked past him, as he startledly gazed at her.  
“I’m sorry! I just-” Tess started, desperately trying to grasp the right words. “I just…”  
They could feel each other’s breaths against their lips, as Harry slowly, hesitantly raised his hand and gently stroked her bottom lip. They felt themselves leaning closer to each other, and their eyes were gradually closing.  
“May I?” he whispered.  
He never got a verbal answer, but it didn’t matter, as they each closed the spaces between them anyway.   
It was a good start, relaxed and gentle. But they both knew that they wanted more.  
So much more.  
They started to hasten it slightly, becoming gradually more desperate, pouring more of their passion and relief into one another. Their breaths quickening. The jacket that was wrapped around them fell to the floor, as Harry blindly lifted Tess by her legs and lazily sat her on his lap, as Tess rested her arms around his neck.  
The kiss finally broke. Their breathing weighted, silently gasping. As they stared into each other’s eyes.   
Both their eyes were a darling blue colour, which gave them a sense of familiarity, like this whole time, this was where they were supposed to be.  
They smiled at each other, a smile that resembled those of children, that had done something really bad, and were totally gonna get into trouble for it.  
Which they would really.  
“That was nice” Tess sighed.  
“That wasn’t an answer”  
“Fine, I love you”  
“That’s more like it” Harry teased.  
There was a soft pause. Before Harry broke the silence  
“What are we gonna tell our parents?”  
“Does it matter?”  
Harry smiled, lowering Tess onto the ground again, re-hooking the jacket over their shoulders.  
Tess nuzzled into Harry’s neck, to which he gave out a soft sigh.  
The should’ve gone home then, but they didn’t care. They liked this. Just this.

Because after all this time, they finally felt it was okay. That it was okay to love one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating my disability to not write good kiss scenes.  
> Probably because I've never experienced one myself (forever aloneee ;-;)  
> But yeah, so this was set during Tess and Harry's youth again  
> These two are literally my life tho  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
